It All Started Under The Old Tree
by niko56
Summary: GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY VOLUME I: Courtney is in a fit of anger and rage over Gwen. Though suddenly, when under an old tree at playa des losers, the hatred stops. and is replaced by something nicer. That special someone reminds Courtney about that certain..."niceness"


**Disclaimer: This not mine. The talented folks at Teletoon claim ownership to this. **

**Alright, I want to try and write this in hopes it won't get deleted. Like many FF authors I urge you to sign the petition that is being passed around through Fanfiction and Facebook to preserve our awesome stories we enjoy writing and reading. **

**So, without further adieu here's perhaps my favorite crack coupling on Total Drama...well, one of my favorites anyway, here's Courtney&Gwen. **

**Rated M for Mature [Read with Discretion, get your frickin' minds out of the gutter! Well, once you've finished reading this that is...]**

**It All Started Under the Old Tree**

* * *

Ever since that day Gwen kissed Duncan...or Duncan kissed Gwen-or...whatever, Courtney absolutely despised Gwen. It wasn't even worth saying she hated her, no-no this was much worse. She despised her. You know, perhaps it's worth more than that, she loathed Gwen. And as we all know after 3 seasons, Courtney is the kind of person to hold a grudge.

A tight grudge. An angry grudge. The kind of grudge that makes the average male viewer ask the question: "Gosh, is that what a period is like?" I certainly hope not, if that were the case, I'm certain Courtney spends a pretty penny on tampons. But I'm getting off topic.

So, on Playa Des Losers Island...or is it Isle Des Losers? Who cares. Courtney walked to the wooded areas behind the resort, to under an old oak tree so she can think, vent, and hate Gwen. Boy was she fuming, fuming so much I feel responsible as an author not to write it as the network sensor would be getting it's use right then.

But during her fits of rage, and her...promises of revenge-(A dish best served cold...and with onions)-Courtney suddenly stopped. Somewhere deep in the confines of her brain, Courtney remembered the good times she shared with Gwen. Their caper in London, the friendship they grew throughout the show. The preppy girl sat against the tree.

Yet the good visions increased, it got to a point to where Courtney forgot why she was yelling louder than an old woman does to the kids skateboarding down the sidewalk. She thought about perhaps one day her and Gwen could be friends...good friends...hell, better than friends.

It seemed weird, but...Courtney felt something she literally never felt before, with anyone, not even Duncan. Courtney felt like...for whatever reason, something in her mind just clicked. And it said 'Fall for Gwen.' Courtney couldn't believe what she was thinking, but the moment of bliss overpowered her. Courtney found herself laying on her back, with a reluctant hand inside her pants.

Courtney moaned as she rubbed. Thinking of the Goth girl her mind suddenly decided as alright. Her gut said-no, shouted stop, Stop, STOP! Gwen was the enemy, and shes a girl! You can't fall for her! Knock that off! But Courtney's stronger mind had other plans. Courtney's moans got faster and faster. She was close. Really close. BUT, this deterred that. Courtney's closed eyes noticed the light had vanished. They opened, a shadowy figure stood above her. Courtney squinted, she gasped at who that figure was. You guys got three guesses...

"G-Gwen?" HEY WE HAVE A WINNER!

"Shh." Gwen placed her finger over Courtney's mouth and smiled.

Courtney thought she was dreaming, it had to be a dream, something like this made no sense. Unless it was of course a dream. Courtney propped herself against the tree as the Goth girl smiled, and knelt in front of her.

Gwen playfully stroked a few strands of Courtney's mocha shmocha brown hair away from her face. The Goth girl put her arms around her shoulders, and placed Courtney's hand's on her hips. The prep could hardly move, this HAD to be a dream.

Courtney had no time to think, cause as she tried, her recent love obsession leaned in, and gently impacted her midnight blue shaded lips against Courtney's tanned ones. The thought suddenly occurred to Courtney that this wasn't a dream...cause it was too good to be a dream, and that's saying a lot.

Lips parted...to make way for tongues. The two vixens danced their tongues against one another playfully, this of course turned into a little wrestling of the tongues. Then, Gwen did something a little unexpected to the usually in-control prep. She slid her tongue way into Courtney's mouth, effectively pushing her own tongue all the way back.

Gwen wanted to let Courtney know who was in charge. She kept plowing into Courtney's lips, until she felt something against her chest. Two somethings, Gwen looked to see Courtney's hands, massaging her ample and perky C-Cup breasts. Gwen looked up to see a smiling preppy girl winking at her. Gwen jeered a little bit, she had to put Courtney in her place. So, she gently took Courtney's hands from her chest, and shook her finger as if to say 'naughty-naughty' Gwen laid her hands on her new toy's shoulder's and gently took off Courtney's shirt.

The brunette covered her bra covered chest embarrassed. But Gwen's quiet coercion convinced her otherwise. The Goth gingerly moved Courtney's hands away, and unclasped her bra, it fell to the ground. Courtney's cleavage was truly a site. Nice DD cups, and a pair of mocha tits that matched her hair oh so nicely. Gwen licked her lips.

The Goth began to massage Courtney's ample cleavage, and Courtney was loving it. She was really hoping this wasn't a dream. She watched Gwen move her hands about her tits, squeezing her breasts, it was enough to make her blush. Courtney started to moan very loudly.

Gwen didn't want her to feel left out, so she stopped groping Courtney's girls for a moment and took off her own shirt, and her own bra. Gwen motioned for Courtney to feel her up. The prep was a tad hesitant at first but eventually started to squeeze Gwen's perky, milky white C-cups. Gwen decided to go back to giving Courtney some boob loving, and the two girls shared this moment that you only find on a quality porn site.

But alas, the Goth grew weary of this experiment high school cheerleaders do on occasion, and decided she wanted to taste that boob. She leaned her head down to Courtney's left tit. She licked around it first, seductively speaking, and then gently nibbled on it. Courtney blushed again, her moans getting faster and faster. Gwen used her free hand to massage the other.

Courtney threw her head back to rest against the old tree as Gwen moved onto the other breast performing the same treatment as she had the other. Courtney watched her new dream girl suck her like a baby does to it's mamma...unless you prefer formula. Then, Gwen just stopped, winked at Courtney, and plunged her face between her breasts and motor boated her. Courtney squinted against the tree.

She felt her head get jerked up, Gwen leaned in for another quick kiss, then motioned to her own breasts, to wit, the prep jumped at that motion...and I second the motion! Courtney gave Gwen's right boob some tongue loving...she was all too enthralled in this, far more than what Gwen was with her. The goth smiled and rubbed Courtney's head. Gwen had some more plans for her new preppy friend. And she couldn't waste all that sexual attention on just boobs! She nudged Courtney away, very gently, and laid her on her back. Gwen reached for Courtney's hips.

She tore away at her olive drab yoga pants- BAZINGA! Not sure why I said that, BUT, Gwen slid the pants off of Courtney's tanned, and tone legs. She licked up her right leg, causing the prep to shiver a little, but she liked it. Courtney giggled. Gwen moved onto Courtney's silky pink panties with pink lace...I should say she likes pink. Courtney stuck her gorgeous legs in the air so Gwen could take em off easier.

Now fully nude Courtney watched a smirking Gwen strip off her lowers. Starting with that dark mini skirt. Was it for looks, or to torture a poor soul like Courtney? Then the leggings. Revealing two creamy legs. Courtney licked her lips. Next came the those obnoxious Goth boots that every other person at Hot Topic wears. You couldn't pay me to shop there. Now in the flesh as well Gwen stuck her left foot out and stretched her toes.

Courtney crawled over to her, she grabbed the ankle, and started to lick her toes. Gwen smiled, she didn't really have a foot fetish, but there was something about Courtney obediently licking her toes and foot that made the more dominant Goth think 'Good little slut.' Courtney stuck more and more of Gwen's toes inside. Boy could that girl open her mouth, real well. Gwen was impressed. Again she still had plans for her. Knowing that her mouth could open wide, she was pleased to know that for future escapades...wink-wink.

Gwen released her foot, and got upright, she gave Courtney's honkers a quick squeeze-squeeze, then laid her onto back again. This time Gwen straddled her lover. Courtney marveled at Gwen's tight-oh so tight, and delicious ass. What the prep refused to notice Gwen's rear inch it's way closer to Courtney's face. The light eclipsed again. Courtney took a deep breath and Gwen gingerly sat on the Prep's face, you can't see it, but Courtney's smile is huge. Lucky for Gwen, so was her tongue. (This is the part where Yakko says: Goodnight everybody!) BUT, this be a different cartoon by God!

Gwen giggled and moaned, the very thought of Courtney cleaning both her holes made her all tingly inside. The Goth smiled as she fondled Courtney's boobs, keeping her eyes on the prize. Her perfectly shaven, and perfectly shaped pussy. That was one of the parts Gwen had for Courtney. She closed her eyes ans started to bounce a little bit, but was awoken by a-

slap!

Right on her ass. Courtney was giving Gwen's cheeks a few spanks as good as she could from the position she was in. She then felt her ass cheeks spread apart, all done by Courtney. Gwen liked this but she knew the prep who once loathed her needed to be taught a lesson, not the other way around. So Gwen released from her position on top of Courtney and spread her body forward.

The two were in a perfect 69. With Gwen on top, and Courtney below. Courtney kept control over Gwen's perfectly tight hips as she sprang her elongated tongue straight into Gwen's clit. The Goth responded by taking the plunge into Courtney's. Which was nearly soaked from all the fun the two were having.

Gwen admired Courtney's skills. Her tongue was licking the innards of her sugar walls, with such skill, such finesse. It made Gwen wonder: 'Is this what being a lesbian feels like? Has Courtney had experience at this?' These thoughts were blocked out from soft moans on either end. The Goth knew they were both close. She felt some leakage. But she knew Courtney was there too, ready to explode.

So, with a few acrobatic flips, Gwen flipped off of Courtney and got in front of her, before Courtney could protest to get her ass back there, Gwen ended that theory by plunging her head, well...right onto Courtney's head. Courtney liked the nice front view of Gwen while she licked her delicious cunt. Courtney smiled, knowing this dream under the old tree was too good to even be a dream. But the fun had just begun for the preppy mocha haired girl.

She gasped and blushed at what Gwen did next. She gently inserted her index finger into Courtney's pussy. And kept on licking. Courtney knew she was very close, but didn't want an eruption quite yet, she wanted to savor this moment. The fun increased when Gwen inserted her bird flipping finger (Cause you know when you flip someone the bird it's with the middle finger so...yeah). Courtney wondered if Gwen's fist was next. Gwen kept licking and fingering her faster and faster. She used her free hand to flip Courtney's legs up.

And with the other index finger, that found it's way into Courtney's snug bum. The prep was now going crazy, she started to play with her own breasts, she wanted as much pleasure as she could muster, but the great Gwen just made that happen. Her thrusts were more and more rapid in her pussy and ass. Courtney was going nuts! She bit down on her bottom lip and waited for the volcano.

She screamed, and the massive amounts of lady cum flowed right onto Gwen's face. She licked herself up, and took her fingers out. Courtney laid there on the ground, returning from Blissland, but Gwen had her 'other' plans for her. Courtney looked up and saw Gwen. She was holding a purple 10" strap-on dildo attached to a purple harness.

Courtney suddenly knew what that meant, Gwen motioned for her to help her strap-on, as it were. Courtney obediently did as she was told, and strapped Gwen on. While doing this, she noticed a black bag, assuming that's where she got the toy, sticking out of it, was a tube. Yup, fake semen, strapped up Gwen laid down, and a reluctant Courtney crawled over to her.

She licked the tip of the dick, and swirled her tongue around a few times to tease Gwen, then she plunged onto the dick. The prep immediately increased her speeds as she kept deep throating the not only long, but wide cock. Guess having a big mouth comes in handy. Get it? Get it?

Anyway Courtney kept on sucking, while Gwen put one hand behind Courtney's head to help her thrust, and maybe to remind her as to who was in charge. The preppy girl kept lubing and blowing, as Gwen's smile grew larger. Gwen used her free hand to reach down into her pussy, to help rub herself into a free trip to Blissland. Gwen kept picturing the two pursuing a relationship, Gwen wearing the pants of course.

She pictured the two dressing each other up in skimpy and very inappropriate outfits for casual, hardcore, and just basically sexual role play. She imagined Courtney, a law abiding citizen, behind the bars for once, and Gwen was the ruthless warden. That would be hot. The Goth looked up to see Courtney had deep throated the dick as deep as her mouth would allow, the Goth was impressed.

So impressed, she figured it was time to move on. Courtney agreed by un-throating the dick, and she knelt. Gwen did the same. This was followed by a push to the head, and Courtney fell over on her back. Gwen laid on top of her. Courtney's straight virginity went right out the door as the lubed up cock entered her pussy. She instantly blushed. Gwen smiled and she thrust gently, softly. This was something the preppy girl could get used to.

The thrusting increased with each passing second. Courtney kept moaning and groaning louder, even moaning Gwen's name. Making the Goth girl smile. Gwen needed more pleasure though, she responded by plunging her lips onto Courtney's. That did it. Courtney couldn't take the love anymore, she was going into overdrive. This made Gwen's light thrusts into her soft and fragile puss, even faster and harder. Her kisses more dominant.

Courtney grabbed with either hand onto the grass and squeezed. Gwen kept right on trucking. She didn't skip a beat. Courtney could hardly believe any of this. How could Gwen be this good? This dominant? This sexy? These thoughts and others were interrupted by the urge. Courtney felt it, and Gwen sensed it. Courtney was going to cum again.

Gwen was now going as fast as she could, and Courtney was letting her do it. With a shut of the eyes, and a twinge or two, and of course a scream. Courtney came. Much harder than this time. Gwen was quite impressed, she pushed off of her. Not done yet, there was the matter of Courtney's punishment. Courtney sighed and sat up smiling. She saw Gwen sitting Indian style, with the cock pressed in between her legs, she motioned for Courtney to approach, a devilish smile grew on Gwen's face, and confusion shrouded Courtney. She crawled over.

Gwen grabbed her by the wrist, and threw the mocha haired girl over her knee. Courtney's beautiful butt poked upwards. It didn't take long for Courtney to realize what Gwen was going to do next. Like a little kid, she was about to get a spanking. A hard spanking. Courtney cringed and closed her eyes. Gwen raised her right hand, and in agony, it came down, hard.

Slap!

Right on her butt. Courtney's beautifully sculpted ass jiggled as her hand came down, making the prep let out a soft cry. Gwen shhed her, lest anyone hear of their exploits. She raised her hand again, and another slap. And then another. Until the slap fest featured Gwen in constant motion raising and lowering her hands.

Courtney kicked and she screamed as the hand of fear kept leaving red imprints on her tanned tushy. Gwen had to calm her down. She used her free hand to stick her thumb inside Courtney's mouth to shut her up. This succeeded. And she continued to make Courtney's little butt red. Courtney fought back the tears and just kept on sucking Gwen's thumb. Gwen's hand of fury kept on doing it's job, by making Courtney's butt jiggle nicely.

Gwen stopped to take a breath. She massaged Courtney's hiney, instead of the tanned color it once was, it was now a nice red color. Gwen liked this. Courtney, not so much. But, there was still one more thing Gwen wanted to do to Courtney. She rolled the preppy girl off, Gwen laid on her back again. Courtney was about to be her cowgirl. Or so she thought. She straddled the gorgeous Goth, and was about to guide the cock into her pussy, when Gwen stopped her. Courtney shrugged.

Gwen moved the dildo up a notch, Courtney suddenly realized, her cherry was about to be popped. Tears built, as she silently shook her head in fear. The dominant Goth only smiled and guided the strap-on towards her pooper. Courtney just accepted her fate. She bit down on her lip and Gwen took the plunge.

Courtney held back her tears as the dick slid in and out of her. She bounced up and down, trying to keep pace with Gwen, who just seemed to keep going. She had more energy than the freaking energizer bunny. Courtney closed her eyes, and loudly moaned Gwen's name the way she grew to like it. Gwen could feel the sexual tension make her wet.

She liked seeing Courtney bounce up and down while she fucked her hard. She loved seeing Courtney's big boobs jiggle up and down, side to side in an erotic fashion, and her gorgeous face moaning her name. Gwen grabbed Courtney's pained ass, and started to give her some bouncing assistance, making her jump more.

Gwen knew she was close now, her wetness proved it, she figured it was time to prove to Courtney she was hers. Gwen took a few final thrusts inside but, suddenly Gwen had a better idea, she raised Courtney up so she could pull out of her, and placed the dildo betwixt Courtney's cheeks, and fucked her that way. Courtney blushed again, this she liked, Gwen pressed a button on the harness and the strap-on came, it shot up like a geyser, and it ended up all over Courtney's sweaty back, and red ass. Gwen rolled, and knelt again. She still didn't cum yet. With one final idea, she put her lover on all fours, with Courtney's perfect ass sticking out. Courtney knew she was gonna get a butt-fucking again, but as long as it was from someone like Gwen, she was okay with that. Gwen reloaded her strap-on and got right to work.

She again placed the dildo inside her crack, so it sorta looked like a hotdog between two awesome buns. And she teased her with a hotdog fuck. To get Courtney going she thrust in between Courtney's buns with such finesse, as always, her hands grasping tightly onto Courtney's hips. But Gwen grew impatient rather quickly, she knew it, and a horny Courtney knew it. It was time. Gwen took the plunge, again.

Courtney's ass twinged when the cock filled it. Again to stop her from crying Gwen went slow so Courtney could get used to the feeling. Gwen liked doing Courtney doggy style, it was so sexy, and what an awesome view of her ass Gwen had. She got a little more violent with her thrusts but not so bad to make Courtney tear up again.

This time she went for how deep she could get the dick inside of her. Courtney smirked when she felt something against her bruised butt. It was Gwen's crotch, she was so deep inside of her, her crotch was on her butt. Gwen was impressed, Courtney took it all the way in. With that in mind she thrust harder, Gwen's hip motions becoming more violent.

Now going like speed racer at mach 5 speeds, she pulled Courtney's body up close, clasping onto her boobs for emphasis. She talked dirty to her. Gwen licked Courtney's ear, nibbled on it, and whispered the dirty thoughts in her mind. Gwen told Courtney's she followed her there, and just waited for the right moment. Gwen admitted she loved to dominate Courtney, it was the perfect revenge.

And revenge would soon be hers. Gwen felt her puss get wetter than a...a...a...s-something wet that you could use as a sexual metaphor. She knew Courtney must be getting close too, for the third time. Eventually the whole cock was inside Courtney yet again and Gwen pressed the button right before she came.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both girls came at the same time, and conveniently so did the strap-on. It shot like a Super Soaker into Courtney's rear end, filling her anus up with the fake semen stuff. Courtney sighed, her ass now filled. Gwen pulled out. Courtney remained in the doggy style position fearing what Gwen might do if she tried to go away. The fake semen leaked out of her ass. Gwen re-loaded, she still had one more thing to do.

She made Courtney kneel, the dildo in her face. Gwen ordered her to lick it. Upon a hasty refusal, she cock-slapped her bitch, and Courtney wasn't hesitant anymore. She immediately deepthroated the cock, tasting the cum, her cum, and her ass at the same time. I imagine that is not a good taste whatsoever.

Gwen put a satisfied smile on her face, seeing Courtney humiliate herself was just simply too much, but to truly make her pay Gwen had one final trick up her naked sleeve. With the strap-on inside her mouth Gwen pressed that button, and two shots squirted into Courtney's mouth.

Gwen quickly pulled out, letting several shots shoot onto the brunette's face, while the last shot, she went for her boobs, coating them with the cream. Courtney swallowed the cum inside her mouth she with humiliated puppy dog eyes she looked at her dominatrix. Courtney looked like a used worn out slut.

Gwen, then knelt down, and licked the semen off of Courtney's face, and a few strands of her hair as well. Then she went for her boobs to give them some quick loving, then back up in the middle for a nice long kiss, a kiss like the first they shared. Gwen stood up, and she strapped-off.

"Hope you enjoyed it." Gwen said with a smirk. She tried to get dressed, but midway through was stopped by Courtney.

"Wait...d-don't go." Courtney said softly. Gwen forced a chuckle, she threw her shirt on and turned away, Courtney spun her back around "Please...I'll do whatever you want Gwen." she did something Gwen would never forget, she hugged her, after borderline raping her, Gwen was rewarded...with a hug. "Whatever it takes, just don't leave me...I see now, after all this hate I-I-I need you...of course if you don't feel the same about me."

Gwen sighed, the fact was, Courtney was right. AHHHHHHHH! THE HORROR! OH THE INHUMANITY! She Gwen needed Courtney as much as Courtney needed her. Gwen returned the favor by hugging her back. Gwen grabbed her things, then took Courtney's hand.

"Let's go eat first." she smiled. The two vixens walked away, from their love spot.

And it all started...from under the old tree.

**That's All Folks!**

**Again, look for the petition, sign it. As for FF, I urge you to reconsider deleting stories, and to try to find an alternate solution to this problem, thanks;**

**From niko56 and all the fine authors and readers on FanFiction! **

**GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**

**Yakko, you're way late man!  
**

**Am i?  
**

**Yeah stories over bro, you're so late!  
**

**So's Tommy Ruegger and Steven getting our homecoming together, but you don't see me complaining!  
**

**Ugh...just..j-j-just-  
**

**I gotcha-[blows a kiss]-GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!  
**


End file.
